50 First Dates (Lab Rats Version) Trailer
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Adam, who is a vet/local womaniser, meets Sakura and falls in love with her. The problem is: She wouldn't remember him tomorrow. Will that stop him from winning her heart? Adura (Adam x OC, Sakura), Browen, Janelleo.


**50 First Dates (Lab Rats 2012 version)**

"So tell me, how's life?" One girl, S-1, asked through her phone as she walked down the streets.

"I met this guy." A girl with dark hair, Kerry Perry, replied.

"It was the BEST week of my life!" Another girl, Caitlin, squealed.

"When I ask for his number, he told me he's married…" Kerry said looking down.

"Gay." Caitlin added.

"Straight." A guy, Trent, replied.

"Adam Davenport, why didn't you tell me you were a secret agent?" A honey blonde asked.

"I'm afraid that's not an option, Diana." The man, Adam Davenport replied.

"Danielle." The blonde, Danielle corrected.

"I know I changed your name for your protection." Adam replied as he left.

* * *

_**Doctor Adam Davenport's (a vet) best relationships were with his patients, and he wasn't ready to settle down…**_

_**But one day, the unthinkable happened.**_

_Blinded by the light, ripped out like a du-_

Adam sees a young lady about 19 years old sitting by the table in a Café. She has jet black hair and cyan green eyes.

Adam stares at her in awe.

_**[Pause music]**_

"Are you staring at me or her? Cause you're starting to freak me out." A man raised an eyebrow. (Marcus)

"Hi, I'm Adam Davenport." Adam went up to introduce himself.

"I'm Sakura." The young lady smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you."

_Woah~ Amber is the color of your energy~_

We see Adam and Sakura hanging out and dating.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

"Morning…" Adam woke up and smiled.

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura freaked out and start to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What is going on?" Adam wondered.

"About a year ago, Sakura was involved in a car accident and lost a short termed memory." Her friends, Janelle and Bree explained.

* * *

_**She won't remember him tomorrow**_

"You and I are actually seeing each other." Adam explained.

"Girl, put that wooden mallet down!" Janelle reasoned her.

**SMACCKKKK!**

"Don't worry, you're not gonna suffer any short termed memory." Sakura's friend, Leo said.

"But does your head shaped like an egg a little before she hits ya?" Sakura's other friend, Owen added.

* * *

_**Now the guy who's afraid to make commitment,**_

"Here's something that ought to help you remember me." Adam gave her a gift.

"It's a video tape." Sakura wondered.

"_Now in this reenactment you will be played by Chase." Adam spoke to the screen._

"_Aloha, sorry about your brain." An odd looking Chase said with a zombie accent._

* * *

_**Is going to extremes…**_

"Okay when she stops just let her pat you and try to act cute okay? Oh! Here she comes." Adam told his pet duck.

"Wait why is she not slowing down?" Adam asked as the car (drove by Sakura) is speeding faster. [Sakura had drop her water bottle and is reaching for it not realizing she ran over a duck]

"OH MY! OH MY!" Adam was about to jaw drop.

**SQUASH!**

"Quack quack!" The duck is ALIVE! Yay!

* * *

_**Now to get the girl…**_

"Honestly, do you know who I am?" Adam asked Sakura while shaking her shoulders.

"I've never even met you!" Sakura frowned.

"Ohhohoho! COME ON?!" Adam cried depressed.

* * *

**Staring Adam Davenport**

"It's gonna be alright, Kura." Adam assured Sakura.

"Don't call me Kura, I barely know you." Sakura snapped.

"Sakura, you're sort of dating him." Bree said while Owen drove the car.

"Wha…I…" Sakura stuttered as she looked at Adam.

"Sorry I'm not better looking." Adam smiled embarrassedly.

* * *

**And purpledolpin05's OC, Sakura Snowflower**

"Pretend you're attacking me, so she'd pull over." Adam said to his brother, Chase.

"Who do you think you're doing?! Come over here to our Town?! Eating our pineapples upside down!" Chase pretended to attack Adam.

"Hey, hey! Help me please!" Adam waved to Sakura, who was passing by.

**SMACK!**

"That's right! Take that! And that! And that! And THAT! AND THAT!" Sakura hit Chase with a club.

"You got him." Adam shouted.

"Are you okay?" Sakura turned to Adam as he nodded.

"OK, I'll be right back! HEY COME BACK HERE!" Sakura smiled before she continue attacking Chase.

"NONONONOOO!" Adam freaked out as more screams were heard.

**50 First Dates (Lab Rats Version)**

**Featuring Bree Henderson [Not related to Adam or Chase]**

"It's impossible to impress her, she's not going to remember you." Bree said folding her arms on her chest.

**Janelle Brown,**

"You're not giving up are you Adam?" Janelle asked.

**Owen Brown, [Pretend Owen and Janelle are brothers and sisters]**

"Here's a bouquet of flowers for you Kura." Owen hand over his friend a bouquet of tulips.

**Leo Dooley…**

"It's from a secret admirer~" Leo hinted Sakura as Owen gave the flowers to Sakura.

**And Chase Davenport**

"OW! YOU CRAZY GIRL!" Chase yelled at Sakura.

"YEAH KEEP RUNNING!" Sakura yelled at Chase.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: I was inspired after watching a [50 First Dates Ouran Version] from Youtube and wrote this in Lab Rtas version, it's just a teaser, and I haven't watch this movie yet...Anyway R &amp; R Please.**


End file.
